The Omelette
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: Sleepover at Nora's! What happens in the morning when Rixon decides to make a surprise breakfast 'feast'. Let's just say, things get real messy. Random Fluff


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from a 'I heart Patch shirt'. Jokes ;) I'm not that awesome *sad face***

**Hope you like it!**

**Nora's POV**

* * *

I was leaning against the bench, eyeing Rixon's every move in front of me. His back was to me, securing whatever he was doing in front of him out of my line of sight. My eyes narrowed dangerously at him when he turned around, only slightly so I still couldn't see anything, and gave me a cheerful smile. He went back to doing whatever it was he was doing, leaving me in the dark. Again.

_I don't trust him_, I thought to Patch, who was showering upstairs.

I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

Realising that Rixon could possibly hear, I immediately wiped out the idea of mind speaking to Patch.

I was getting irritated, and started repeatedly tapping my foot impatiently, while having my arms crossed over my chest and glaring at Rixon's back. I must have looked like a troubled, snooping vulture with my shoulders drawn forward. It must have taking quite a lot of his self-control to not look back at me and explode with laughter.

And what was worse, whatever he was doing smelt good. _Too_ good. And he wasn't showing me.

Actually, unearthly good, just like Patch's looks. I glanced at the clock. 9:37 a.m.

My eyes flickered back to Rixon. I've been waiting twenty minutes it felt like, and I was beyond starving at that point.

I took one step forward and Rixon spun around, keeping his 'surprise' well hidden, and pointed the spatula at me warningly.

"Nuh!" he yelled, his eyebrows were raised to the highest they could go and his mouth was pulled into a thin, firm line.

I have an exasperated sigh; throwing my hands up in the air and then letting them fall down harshly against my thighs.

"What is it?" I exclaimed.

"Can't. Tell. You," he said slowly, emphasising every word.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest again and continued tapping my foot. I poked my tongue at him after he turned back to his work. I briefly heard a door open and close upstairs. Glancing to my right, I saw Patch emerge from the corner with his black jeans on. Only jeans on, I should say. He strode into the kitchen lazily, making sure I had a good view of his butt when he opened the fridge door and leaned down to retrieve the milk. When he plopped the milk down and turned to me, he gave me a gentle kiss on my temple.

"Tea?" he asked me, staring into my eyes so easily, as if he could see right through me. He already knew my answer and I gave him a sweet smile as he went and got three mugs.

Just as I was about to throw another insult at Rixon, Patch shouted, "VEE!"

"WHAT!" she shouted back.

"COFFEE OR TEA?!"

"COFFEE!"

"HOW MANY SUGARS?!"

"TWO AND A LITTLE BIT!"

"DO YOU HAVE MILK?!"

"YES!"

"Ok," Patch said, retrieving another mug and placing all four mugs on the bench beside me. He worked swiftly and before I knew it, I had a hot cup of tea in my hands. I took a sip, knowing Patch was staring at me with that easy going smile of his. After gulping down another sip, I turned to him and beckoned him over with a finger. His smile turned into a full-on grin as he ventured forward. I leaned forward, our foreheads touching first as I stared at his lips with desire. His breathing slightly grew heavy as I leaned in for a kiss and –

I backed away quickly, placed my tea on the bench, pulled myself up onto it and happily returned to sipping my tea. Patch stood there, momentarily confused before narrowing his eyes dangerously and stalking forward. His hand slid expertly across the exposed skin of my thigh before moving between my legs and placing his hands on either side of me on the bench. I still wouldn't looks at him, pretending to my consumed by my tea.

"I think you owe me something," Patch stated the obvious.

"Don't make me chug up my stomach before I get a bite of my surprise," Rixon snapped, shaking the spatula at us, but never taking his eyes off his cooking.

Patch's eyes never left mine. His hands slid up higher, and massaged the area before my pyjama shorts sat. He leaned forward, kissing my neck seductively but before I could close my eyes in pure ecstasy – he slapped my butt. Hard.

"Hey!" I shouted, accidentally throwing my cup up in the air and watched in horror as it smashed not ten centimetres from Rixon's head. The debris fell down to the bench. Rixon grabbed the pan, trying to save it, and ran backward, tripped on the kitchen mat, whacking Patch on the back of his head in the process. Patch's head flew forwards, banging into mine with such force that I flew back first against the bench. I stared up at the ceiling and watched it as it simultaneously moved from side to side. Then Patch moved in front of me and the same thing was happening to his face. I started giggling hysterically while his mouth kept moving. He looked like a fish. I don't remember how I got there but suddenly I was on the couch, sitting up straight while Patch kept stroking my hair. I wore a goofy smile for a while before a part of my brain told me I should concentrate. Everything eventually came back to me, and although I was slightly disoriented, I could now hear everything and not the muffled voices from before.

I looked up to see Vee with her hair wrapped in a pink towel, staring at me with concern. Next to her was Patch who held my hand in his and next to him was Rixon, his face was outraged. He held the pan to my face, which was now missing the handle.

"Look at what you did!" he cried. Gesturing to the white pecks all over what looked to be an omelette. Little bits of-

Wait a second.

Wait a freaking second.

I blinked down at the pan, my cheeks flourishing red as I slowly looked back up at Rixon.

"It's an omelette," I said, unrecognising my own voice.

Rixon, unaware of my sudden change of mood, continues on, "You ruined my surprise!"

"It's an – omelette."

"Uh oh. Rixon-," Vee said, her eyes widening to full capacity.

"Nora-" Patch started warily.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I WAITED ALL THAT BLOODY TIME FOR A BLOODY OMELETTE?!" I screamed, standing up abruptly at the same time as Rixon did. I never felt so alive. I felt as if I could turn into Hulk at any second. "YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE YOU WERE MAKING BREAKFEAST FIT FOR A QUEEN!"

"YES, I DID. AND NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!" Rixon shouted back, stomping into the kitchen with me walking quickly after him.

"THERE'S NOTHING ON IT!"

"IT WASN'T FINISHED YET!"

"YOU GET IN THERE AND MAKE ME ANOTHER OMELETTE! I WANT CAPSIUM, BACON, TOMATO AND I WANT CHEESE TOO!"

"ALRIGHT THEN, I'LL MAKE THAT FOR YOU," he returned then huffed around the kitchen, recutting everything. I sat on one of the kitchen chairs, staring him down, beyond hungry now. I counted how many times my stomach grumbled and made note to deliver him the same amount of slaps-across-his-face.

Vee, inhumanly fast, hurried around the kitchen with a dustpan and brush and quickly cleaned the kitchen, glancing at us two every four seconds. Patch cautiously sat next to me, debating whether or not to hold my hand. He gave in and carefully slid his fingers through mine. He flinched when mine tightened drastically around his. Although he couldn't feel it, he acknowledged that his hand would have lost circulation had he been human.

Twenty minutes had gone by when Rixon told Vee to turn on the oven. Quizzical, I watched him even closely as he put the pan in the oven after spreading cheese all over it. He slid the pan on the first tray near the grill and left the oven open slightly.

Patch, Vee and I stared at him as if he just dyed his hair neon pink.

He shrugged. "Gotta melt the cheese, but you can't leave it in there too long or else it'll burn on top."

It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

The phone rang and everyone jumped. I dived for the home phone and answered on the second ring.

"You've reached the Grey's home, leave a message after the-"

"Nora?"

Oh shuzzbutt.

It was mum. My _mum_. She usually rang me either to see how I was or to tell me she was coming home early. And Patch and Rixon were here…oh god.

I cleared my throat. "Hey Mum! What's up?" I said a little too suspiciously high pitched. Vee slapped her forehead.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all," I said, viciously wrapping the phone cord around my finger.

"I'm coming home early, around lunch time," she said warily, as if sensing something was wrong.

Patch sighed, and Vee got the picture. She mouthed to Rixon 'Out!'

"Not before I finish breakfast!" Rixon yelled in a whispered tone.

"Sounds good, Mum. I'll have my chores done by then."

Something was burning. I sniffed the air before looking over at the oven and my eyes feeling as if they'd tumbled out of their sockets.

"Mum, I gotta go," I said quickly and hung up. At that same instant I heard Rixon cry out before reaching for the oven handle and yanking it open. I heard a loud crack! and wished I hadn't looked over at the oven. It now stood without the door and the door, unsurprisingly, was in Rixon's hand.

None of us said a word. And then all chaos broke loose.

"OhnoOhnoOhnoOhno," Vee repeated, massaging her temples.

"Get the yellow pages!" Patch yelled, running through the house trying to find it.

Rixon was crying as he stared at his- _my_ burnt omelette and that's when I lost my shit.

"RIXONNNNNNN!" I roared, jumping across the bench and grabbing a wooden chopping board. He threw the oven door across the room in surprising, smashing the glass everywhere when it came down. He held unto the pan with the burnt omelette and dashed away from me. I ran after him, screaming like a baboon with Vee trailing behind me.

"Where are the yellow pages, Nora?" Patch said, coming into the hallway as we were just entering. "Whah!" Patch yelled, running back into the room and shutting the door behind him. I heard it lock.

I tried hitting Rixon with the board but hit the wall instead, making a dint. After we passed Patch, he cautiously opened the door and ran after us.

"We need to call someone up and ask them to fix the bloody kitchen!" he tried to reason. No use. I had my target and I was going to make him pay for destroying my poor house.

Rixon ran out the front door and sprinted for the forest. He abruptly stopped and I laughed hysterically as I ran up behind him and lifted the board –

And that's when I saw it.

Standing before Rixon, about fifty paces away, was a grisly bear. Its fur was dark, making him look even more intimidating. He watched us like a hawk; his eyes hungry.

"Rixon," Patch said warningly. He took a couple of steps forward to grasp me from behind when the bear suddenly got on his hind legs and roared at us.

Vee screamed in fear as she took a step forward and reached out a hand to Rixon.

"Rixon, give him the omelette," Patch whispered, never taking his eyes off the bear.

"What?" Rixon screeched. The bear roared again, frightening us even further.

"Just give him the bloody omelette so we can get the girls back inside," Patch spat.

A tear fell down Rixon's face. "But we had a connection. The omelette and I. We bonded in its final moments."

"Were you going to get this emotional after you ate it, because technically you would devour it, therefore you would have murdered the omelette," I said in a dull voice, momentarily forgetting the bear.

"_I_ would have enjoyed it. Not this bear," he sobbed.

"Rixon. Give. Him. The. Fu-"

The bear gave a monstrous roar before stalking forward.

Patch lunged for Rixon as soon as the bear started running towards us and threw the pan towards the bear. Patch spun around and threw me over one shoulder and Vee on the other. It was the strangest thing that ever happened to me, partially because my face kept bumping Patch's ass.

Rixon ran in front of us to open the door, sobbing the entire time. Once we were inside, Rixon bolted the door and Patch let Vee and I down. I turned off the oven quickly. We all ran to my room and hopped unto my bed. Patch went to my window and watched the bear closely, eating the omelette. The phone ran again but I didn't dare go answer it. Mum would be able to hear the fear in my voice.

It went to voicemail.

"Nora? Why aren't you picking up the phone! I won't make it home today. I just looked on the news and it said a storms coming, but I'll be home tomorrow-"

I stopped listening and shut the door. I sat against it. Vee was seated on my bed, shaken up while Rixon was half under the covers. He sat against the wall with my blanket pulled up to his chin.

"The bear is now snooping around the house but it'll go. Eventually," Patch added, before joining me against the door.

"What are we going to do about the kitchen?" Vee asked.

"It doesn't help that the mug I destroyed was mum's favourite cup. We can't replace that. She got it four years ago. They wouldn't still sell that," I said, leaning against Patch's shoulder.

"How much do you reckon ovens are?" Vee asked, pondering.

Patch chuckled humourlessly. "Around the eight hundred mark. If you're lucky."

"Let's all pitch in. I have around fifty," Vee said, although grimacing. That was nowhere near enough.

She nudged Rixon. "Three hundred, give or take," he mumbled.

"A hundred and twenty, I think," I said, unsure of the exact amount.

"Rixon and I will have to make the money tonight," Patch said, then shrugged.

I glared at Rixon. "_You_ should pay for it."

"Me?"

My glare intensified.

"You're the one that distracted me!"

"You know how strong you are! You should have been more careful!"

"My own strength still surprises me," he said, meaning for it to be a joke until all three of us glared at him. "What?"

"Karma will get back to you and when it does, I'll be on the side line with Pom Poms cheering it on," I said smugly, settling back into Patch's embrace.

"Karma never follows us. Fallen angels are prone to avoiding karma," Rixon chuckled.

The canvas that was hung up on the wall beside my bed fell and hit him smack on the head.

"Mother f-"

THE END :D

* * *

**A/N: Howdy y'll :)**

**If you were sucked into reading this, then I apologise if you're left with your wtf face on hahaha. I was bored today and it was either write a random one-shot or do another puzzle and I've had it up to here with puzzles!**

***Deep breath* So I decided to do something a little different. Ofcourse in this one, Vee is aware Rixon is a fallen angel. I know Rixon is a snot rag of a douche for putting Nora through everything in which he did in the books but I reckon them four together is cute and well damn deadly, if you ask me.**

**I hope you liked it and no I'm not continuing this but perhaps in the future I'll do a Patch/Nora/Rixon/Vee fanfic – but not too soon.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Note: In Australia, yellow pages is a directory for those twats that make a habit of breaking kitchen appliances. Jokes, its just a directory :) **


End file.
